


Subservience

by Im_Not_A_Robot



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I like to abuse Metal I guess, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/Im_Not_A_Robot
Summary: Lyric has other means of keeping Metal Sonic under his whim to achieve his goals. Sonic and company are forced to fight the robot in order to get through to defeat Lyric, but they quickly realize that Metal isn't exactly their willing enemy on behalf of the ancient like they thought.





	Subservience

Lyric's laughter rang throughout the underground chamber. Sonic and company were in the midst of battling Metal Sonic, whom was forced to subservience out from Eggman's command to underneath his reign.

The robot swiped, kicked, fired and blasted energy waves at the gang. Sonic teamed up with Knuckles for a power attack, knocking the robot out from the air causing him to tumble into a pile of pipes.

"What are you doing!?" Lyric shouted in anger. "Get back in there and FIGHT THEM!" he pushed a button on a remote control which sent an electric shock throughout Metal's body making him convulse in pain until Lyric released the button.

The robot quickly got up with a hateful glance towards the snake and once again charged towards the heroes, this time pinning Tails down and reeling back a clawed hand, only to be knocked over by Sonic's spin attack.

"Grrrraaah!" Lyric slammed a fist into the wall in irritation at his new lacky's constant failings.

Metal stood up recovering his optics from the sudden impact, another electric shock coursing through him, stunning him and causing him to noise a series of beeps in response to the pain. The electricity receded once again as Lyric released the button and Metal started up his V-Max Overdrive attack, spin-drilling towards the group

"Look out!" Sonic shouted but neither of them could react in time before Metal rushed through them all, knocking them aside like bowling pins.

"Agh!" Sonic grunted, catching himself with his hands just in time. Tails quickly helped him up.

Sonic bared his teeth towards Metal who was faced away and hunched over from them, sparking and smoking from the circuit overload of his attack. Sonic took the opportunity and lunged at the robot, roundhouse kicking him into one of the walls.

"You useless piece of JUNK!" Lyric cried out once again pressing the button as Metal tried to stand up. The resulting shock caused him to fall over again, spasming from the agonizing overload of his circuits.

Sonic's eyes widened in realization, the expressions of Amy, Tails and Knuckles also showing that they caught onto to just what was going on here. Sonic grit his teeth and turned to Lyric. "HEY! Cut that out!" he shouted now knowing that the snake was torturing the robot for his own gains.

Lyric ignored him and seemed to be frothing at the mouth with rage. "Get up! GET UP! FIGHT THEM!" he pressed the button once again, holding it down for an extended amount of time.

Metal writhed upon the metal flooring, struggling to even function his own movements as the electricity shot through his processors like molten lava. When it stopped Metal instantly charged at Sonic.

Knuckles pushed Sonic out of the way. The blue hedgehog quickly gained his composure. "Guys! Forget Metal, get that remote from Lyric!"

Knuckles smiled and chimed in. "Oh yeah, then we can use the remote to beat Metal!"

Sonic shook his head. "No, that's not what I want to do. Just get that remote." Sonic ran to Lyric who noticed their change of focus.

"Urgghh, IF THEY GET TO ME I WILL SHOW YOU PAIN LIKE NO OTHER!" the wicked serpent shouted as he flew off to flee through one of the chambers hallways. Sonic and the others followed close on his tail. Metal rushed at them, swooping down multiple times to slash at them, only missing by mere inches.

"Tails! Distract Metal! Knuckles, Amy, get ready for a boost!" Tails nodded and pulled out a ring, throwing it at Metal, the direct hit stunned him for a second. The robot shook his head and flew in after Tails who took off to the air to dodge it.

Amy and Knuckles followed after Sonic as they gained on Lyric.

"AAGHH!" the mechanically aided reptile yelled in anger as he turned to face them when he entered a deadend chamber at the end of the hallway.

Knuckles and Amy both grabbed onto Amy's hammer and used their combined strength as Sonic balled up for a spin boost. The hammer struck Sonic sending him flying directly towards Lyric who cried out in surprise when he was knocked to the ground.

Tails managed to hop onto Metal's back causing his movement to become disorientated as he tried to shake the fox off, trying to crush him into the chamber walls, but the fox was crafty and Metal only ended up damaging himself.

Sonic quickly kicked away the remote from Lyric's grasp. He turned around and called out "Tails! Now!"

Tails flew off from Metal's back, the robot turning to face him with hands balled up into fists. "Metal! Look! Lyric doesn't have that remote anymore!"

Metal seemed to pause briefly to look over to the fallen Lyric, Sonic waving his hands to grab his attention and Knuckles pointing to the fallen Lyric that he was holding to the ground. Metal whirred up his power output in enfuriated rage and anger, he activated his V-Max Overdrive and charged straight towards Lyric who screamed in panic.

Knuckles, Sonic and Amy quickly backed off from the enraged robot who smashed straight into Lyric's mechanical armour and then proceeded to tear his claws into the suit, dismantling and ripping off of the arms and violently crushing the suits exteriour shell to irrepairable lengths.

Metal gripped the now-suitless snake by his neck, choking him and staring directly into his fear-filled eyes. "M-Metal, listen, I didn't mean to do all of that, y-you know that I only wanted what was best for you, right?" his plastered and fake grin fell immediately as the robot began rising into the air once again activating his V-Max Overdrive.

The surrounding electrical field sent shockwaves of electricity throughout the snake, electrocuting him just like he had been doing to Metal. The robot then spun around rapidly building up speed before violently throwing Lyric straight through one of the chamber walls, sending him flying outside the facility, where he fell screaming towards the ocean waters and disappeared below.

Sonic and the team highfived eachother but their celebration was cut short when Metal clattered to the floor in a heap, spasming slightly with smoke emenating from him. His eyes glitching as they darted around in slight pain and panic. The combination of using his V-Max attack and the electrical shocks from Lyric all but completely fried his systems.

The gang slowly approached the robot as he tried to recover himself, pushing himself up to his hands from his position. A gloved hand was held out in his peripheral, the robots red eyes shifting to look up at the blue hedgehog who smiled warmly at him.

"Need some help?" Sonic asked.

Metal, not all-too-gently, batted the hand away and forced himself to his own feet. Sonic stood back putting his hands on his hips, Tails stepping to stand beside him.

"This whole time Lyric was subjugating him with that remote control." the fox stated.

Metal slowly looked to the the fox just when he picked up the remote from the floor and showed it to Sonic in his hands. Metal stiffened and took several steps back from Tails who looked at him and noticed his fear. The two-tailed fox gave a sad smile to Metal.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to use this on you. In fact..." he pulled the controller up to his eyes and fiddled with it, taking out the backpanel where he dismantled it from the inside, rendering it useless. Tails then tossed it to the ground, Sonic gave Amy a thumbs up who smiled in return before raising her hammer and bringing it down on the remote, completely destroying it.

Metal stared at the crushed remote on the ground before looking up to the others, his glowing eyes shining brighter for a brief second. His blue counterpart gave a wink and a thumbs up.

"No more electrical shocks pal." he crossed his arms, smiling to the robot who seemed to glance down at the destroyed remote again.

"I think you might want to get back to your real master to get yourself fixed up." the blue hedgehog added, Metal meeting his gaze again. "Unless... you want us to repair you?" Sonic playfully witted.

The robot sounded a series of displeasured beeps before he turned around and powered up his jet. He then blasted off into the air through the hole in the wall that Lyric made and flew off towards Eggman's base.

Sonic and company looked to eachother with a smile and shrugged. At least it was a happy ending for them.

  
======================= EGGMAN'S BASE ========================

Eggman was sulking in his chair, having lost so many of his robots to that Lyric... he found out through Orbot and Cubot that Sonic managed to defeat that green worm... but he was still distraught.

"Now I have to gather a new robot army to fix up my base.... and my TV..... " his face fell into his hands. "My beloved TV.... " he sobbed pathetically.

The sound of his main-room's door opening caused him to look up, only for his eyes to fall upon Metal Sonic. The doctor's face lit up like a christmas tree with a huge open smile.

"METAL SONIC! YOU CAME BACK TO ME!" he tumbled out of his chair and scrambled over to the blue robot who side-glanced to stare at a spot on the wall, knowing how awkward his master can be.

Eggman frequently began to obsessively check over Metal's physical status, lifting and dropping his arm. "Did they hurt you too badly? Are your optical sensors functioning okay? Can you tell me what day it is? Are you aware that you CAN'T tell me what day it is because you can't talk? How are you feeling? Do you want me to fetch you a nutbolt cocktail?" Eggman obsessed over the wellbeing of his creation.

"Don't worry! Daddy will get you all fixed up and you'll be good as new!" he stood up proudly. Metal was the one to sulk now, he always hated it when the doctor behaved like this.... also when he referred to himself as "daddy".

Robotnik patted Metal on the head earning a look from the robot, and then ushered him to one of his maintenance chambers to fix him up. Everything will be just fine now that he knows his most beloved creation is safe and sound.

There's always a brighter tomorrow. Perhaps he should thank Sonic...... naaah he'll just send his robot minions to go and destroy him as usual.


End file.
